Items can be stored in a warehouse environment. For example, an item can be stored in a fulfillment center to await an order being placed for the purchase of the item. In response to the order being placed, a human worker may retrieve the item from its storage location and prepare the item for shipment. To this end, the human worker may walk to the storage location, transport the item to a shipping preparation station, and package the item using a suitable shipping container.